


Мысли вслух

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: эй, хёнджинни, не забудь на обратном пути купить мне бананового молока!!ヽ(>∀<☆)ノЧанбин пустым взглядом уставился на сообщение.Номер был неизвестен, текст не имел для него вообще никакого смысла, не говоря уже о том, что, сколько он себя помнил, его имя точно было не Хёнджин.





	Мысли вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317809) by [krucxa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa). 



 

 

 _эй, хёнджинни, не забудь на обратном пути купить мне бананового молока!!_ _ヽ_ _( >_ _∀_ _<_ _☆_ _)_ _ノ_

Чанбин пустым взглядом уставился на сообщение.

Номер был неизвестен, текст не имел вообще никакого смысла, не говоря уже о том, что, сколько он себя помнил, его имя точно было не Хёнджин.

Чанбин задумался, стоит ли отвечать, и палец завис над экраном.

За ним следили? Или это розыгрыш Феликса?

Он вздохнул, так как всё ещё не был уверен, что делать. Следовало признать, что сообщение от кого-либо, кто не Чан или Феликс, приходило далеко не каждый день.

_ты кто?_

Наконец, парень решился и отправил ответ.

Не успел он отложить телефон, как экран замигал новым уведомлением.

_даже не пытайся провести меня, хёнджин!!!! ты должен 7 упаковок бананового молока, и так просто от меня не избавишься!!! (҂ `з´ )_

Брови Чанбина удивлённо поползли вверх. Он фыркнул и неверяще покачал головой.

_Я не хёнджин. зачем тебе вообще понадобилось столько много?_

Ответ незнакомца не заставил себя ждать.

_смысл жизни!! банановое молоко - причина, по которой я живу и жду следующий день!! и погоди, ты чо, правда, не джинни?_

_неа._

Спустя несколько безответных секунд Чанбин спрятал телефон в карман толстовки и вышел из комнаты в поисках съестного.

Если честно, то на кухне не было ни грамма здоровой еды. В большей части тарелок была или лапша, или мороженое. Чанбин не умел готовить, и это ухудшало ситуацию, так как порой ему приходилось буквально умолять Чана сварганить что-нибудь на обед.

Но в тот день Чана не было, и Чанбин не знал, что делать.

Пока парень размышлял, не выпить ли молока (он не был уверен, не вышел ли срок годности), телефон завибрировал. Сигнал был воспринят как знак, что это будет не лучшим решением.

Чанбин достал телефон, и, что неудивительно, это опять было сообщение от незнакомца.

_Прости… я был так уверен, что ты мой лучший друг, аааа мне очень стыдно..._

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

_всё нормально. я не против_

 В противовес предыдущему сообщению, это пришло мгновенно.

 _оооо, значит, я могу говорить с тобой? (˶ˆ_ _꒳_ _ˆ˵)_

Чанбин уставился на телефон и опять усомнился в принятом решении. Был ли он достаточно опрометчивым для такого?

В мыслях парень буквально слышал лекцию Чана о том, что не стоит переписываться с незнакомыми людьми, но в то же время Феликс бы наверняка начал докучать и ныть, что ему стоит хотя бы попробовать завести друзей. “ _Ты не можешь полагаться только на меня и Криса!”,_ мелькнуло в голове, и Чанбин дёрнулся от того, насколько пугающе это звучало.

И, возможно, всего лишь возможно, ему стоило прислушаться к Феликсу хотя бы раз.

_конечно._

×

− Здорово, неудачники, − проворчал Чанбин в качестве приветствия, закинул сумку на стул и присел рядом, игнорируя уничижительный взгляд Чана.

− Феликс продолжает переписываться со своим бойфрендом вместо того, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что я говорю, − ответил Чан, краем глаза следя за Феликсом, который, как ни удивительно, даже не отреагировал на своё имя. Он был слишком сосредоточен на полученном сообщении, и мягкая улыбка играла на его губах.

Чанбину это могло бы показаться милым, если бы такое поведение не было постоянным.

− Эй, придурок, − прошептал Чанбин, пнув Феликса под столом, отчего тот обиженно вскрикнул, будто его предали.

− Ты чего пинаешься? − заныл он, схватившись за ногу, и уставился на виновника своей боли. На Чанбина это не произвело впечатления, и он поднял одну бровь. Чан же просто наблюдал, сытый по горло их перебранками.

−  Ты можешь ненадолго спуститься с облаков и поговорить с нами хоть раз? − пробормотал Чанбин, чьи брови поползли вверх от раздражения, когда Феликс робко улыбнулся в ответ. Его рука нервно взъерошила и без того растрёпанные волосы, превращая их в полный хаос.

Если честно, Феликс сам по себе был воплощением хаоса.

Он не был способен сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном, _пока это не касалось его бойфренда_ горько добавил про себя Чанбин. Парень часто забывал о назначенных встречах и никогда не покупал себе еду, предпочитая утаскивать картошку Чанбина или надкусывать домашние бутерброды Чана.

Конечно, это раздражало, но, несмотря на все жалобы, Феликс всё равно ему нравился, ведь он был одним из двух лучших его друзей, точнее, единственных. И хоть глупое поведение порой выводило из себя, Чанбин бы не отказался ни от одной из черт характера ни Чана, ни Феликса.

С другой стороны, Чан был самым старшим в их бедовой троице, при этом и неимоверным трудоголиком, не в лучшем значении этого слова. Он не знал, когда нужно остановиться, и часто Чанбину приходилось тащить его в кровать. Посторонним казалось, что Чан уже разобрался со своей жизнью. Да, сначала действительно могло сложиться такое впечатление, но Чанбин знал его слишком давно, чтобы верить в это.

В конце концов, они были просто ходячими несчастьями, которые пытались вести себя как ответственные взрослые люди. Было довольно легко ввести в заблуждение тех, кому было всё равно, и, по крайней мере, они могли приходить друг к другу без риска быть осмеянными.

Чанбин был благодарен своим друзьям, и неважно, как часто при этом он на них сердился.

И Чан, и Феликс знали, что Чанбин очень мягкий человек, несмотря на все попытки отрицать это, чтобы спасти воображаемую гордость.

− Ну и что ты хотел так сильно сказать, что заставил меня забить на биологию?

Голос Чана выдернул из мыслей, и Чанбин зажевал губу, обдумывая, как бы так в двух словах описать произошедшее.

− Кое-кто… недавно случайно мне написал, − в итоге выдал он, непроизвольно постукивая пальцами по телефону.

Чан скривился, перевел взгляд на Феликса, а потом уставился обратно на Чанбина. Феликс же удивлённо фыркнул и слегка подался вперёд.

− И? − потребовал он продолжения, распахнув от волнения глаза. Чанбин же отвёл взгляд и наморщил нос.

− Я вроде… сказал, что со мной можно продолжать разговаривать?

Голос Чанбина под конец дрогнул, а сам он отшатнулся, когда Чан подавился от услышанного. Чанбин рискнул взглянуть на друга и увидел на его лице что-то между шоком и радостью.

Наверное, не мог решить, то ли ругать Чанбина то ли поздравить с тем, что он разговаривает с кем-то, кроме него и Феликса. Да, они знали друг друга достаточно, чтобы трактовать выражения лиц.

Если честно, на его месте он бы отреагировал так же.

− О, Боже! − взвизгнул Феликс и неистово затряс Чанбина за плечи.

Чанбин застонал, ударил парня по рукам, но тот даже не дёрнулся, а улыбка стала лишь шире.

− Наш маленький Бинни выползает из панциря?

Так, ладно, Чанбин забирает свои слова обратно. Феликс говнюк, дело закрыто.

− Ах ты маленький засранец.

Ворчание Чанбина сопровождалось высокочастотным вскриком, так как он поймал Феликса в удушающий захват. Чан лишь покачал головой, глядя со своего края стола.

Если бы кто-то посмотрел на них прямо сейчас, то увидел бы Чана мирно пьющим кофе и притворяющимся, что не знаком с этими двумя.

В конце концов, ему было необходимо поддерживать свою репутацию.

×

_хёнджин засранец._

Чанбин несколько раз перечитал текст сообщения, так как его едва проснувшееся сознание не было способно соображать. Шесть утра. Да кто вообще пишет людям в такое время?

Он косился на ослепляющий экран и обдумывал текст, оставляя на позже обиды и жалобы на столь ранний подъем.

_что он сделал в этот раз?_

_он стащил моё банановое молоко. о п я т ь_ _ヽ_ _( `д´*)_ _ノ_

 _теперь он должен мне восемь упаковок (_ _⇀_ _‸↼‶_ _)_

Чанбин фыркнул, так как ситуация в целом ему представлялась забавной.

_откуда у тебя вообще такая любовь к нему?_

_ты не понимаешь. это дар богов!_

_что, настолько вкусно?_

_знаешь, никогда не пробовал._

Ожидание ответа затянулось, Чанбин даже начал дремать, как уведомление о сообщении разбудило вновь.

_апрыапыавпапав без преувеличения ч т о. ты делаешь со своей жизнью_

_И Д И И ВЫПЕЙ ЕГО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС Д У Р А К_

_ничто не заставит меня вылезти из постели в шесть утра, дубина_

_тогда у меня нет выбора._

_где ты живешь?_

_я заставлю тебя его попробовать_

_не сможешь, пока я не скажу тебе, где живу_ _☆_

_чёрт._

Чанбин несколько секунд смотрел на сообщение, на его губах играла едва заметная улыбка, и он задумался, стоит ли завершать разговор на такой ноте.

_кст,_

_иди спать. тебе надо отдохнуть_

_о!_

_даже не знал, что уже так поздно_ _＞_ _＜_

_спасибо_

_да, да. спокночи._

_доброй ночи!!  (´• ω •`)_ _♡_

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заснуть. Телефон лежал рядом на одной из подушек и освещал тусклым светом комнату.

Экран погас пару минут спустя, как уснул и человек, с которым он разговаривал.

×

Площадка, заполненная разгорячённой толпой, была просторной, но не до такой степени, чтобы называть её громадной. Пот стекал вниз по шее и пачкал футболку, пока Чанбин яростно выкрикивал слова в микрофон. И не желал, чтобы было иначе.

Он покачивался в такт биту, акцентировал внимание на словах закатыванием глаз, на что публика реагировала криками, и ухмылялся каждый раз под конец своей партии, прежде чем его подхватывал Чан.

Именно это он любил так сильно, что с нетерпением ждал каждые две недели, записывая приходящие в неожиданные моменты слова и засиживаясь за написанием музыки до глубокой ночи на пару с Чаном, сидящим в другом конце комнаты.

Только выступления и фотография пробуждали в нём чувства, волнение и чистую страсть в груди до такой степени, что адреналин струился по венам.  

Рассматривая толпу из-под надвинутого на лицо козырька кепки так, что глаза были едва заметны со стороны, Чанбину хотелось запечатлеть это мгновение. Всё для того, чтобы позже, когда неуверенность накатит в самое неожиданное время, напомнить себе о том, что причиной этого безумия был он.

Они с Чаном приходили сюда каждые две недели, чтобы показать себя и свои навыки.

Иногда рэповали вместе, иногда по отдельности, но публика в любом случае их любила и принимала.

Они никогда не прятали лица по-настоящему, считая это бесполезным, потому что выступали всё равно не под настоящими именами.

Псевдоним Чанбина был СпирБи, а Чан называл себя просто КБ97.

Однажды Чанбин услышал, как группа людей обсуждала их самих, их голоса и лица, пока тема не приняла такой оборот, что у него в мыслях было только: “ _Боже, угомонитесь_.”

В таких случаях он был рад своеобразной анонимности.

И, как обычно, едва закончилась песня, он под сопровождающие крики удовлетворенно махнул толпе, легко толкнул Чана в грудь и покинул сцену.

Хотя Чанбин любил выступать всем своим сердцем, сменить одежду и слиться с толпой было отличной альтернативой. Среди людей, в кромешной темноте, было сложно разобрать, кто стоит рядом, поэтому шанс опознать был ничтожно мал, а возможность подбодрить другого исполнителя, выступающего здесь, была тоже своего рода опытом.

Чего Чанбин точно не ожидал, так это увидеть нового рэппера. Спустя пару песен после его выступления незнакомый силуэт оказался на сцене, и он чувствовал себя не то, чтобы неуверенно или стеснительно, ему было просто… любопытно? 

− Чо как, называйте меня Джей Ван! − прозвучало от него прежде, чем началась музыка.

И едва парень открыл рот, чтобы зачитать, как у Чанбина вышибло дух.

Он неподвижно замер посреди толкающейся толпы и глазел на новичка.

Правда был в том, что он был хорош. Очень. Восхитительно хорош. И наверняка выступал где-то прежде. По-честному, его рэп звучал так гладко, что Чанбин подумал, что вряд ли он простой любитель.

В итоге отвести взгляд не получилось.

Перед окончанием выступления, пока Чанбин всё ещё стоял истуканом, слишком поражённый, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чём-либо, он перехватил взгляд выступающего парня, и погодите, что это только что было?

Едва он успел задуматься, как парень уже покинул сцену, но Чанбин всё ещё ощущал на себе палящий взгляд и подмигивание.

×

Чанбин убирался в комнате, когда телефон дал о себе знать, и даже не было необходимости проверять, от кого было сообщение.

В это время Чан обычно был занят написанием музыки или дремал рядом. Феликс же был на свидании со своим бойфрендом, о котором Чанбин знал слишком много даже до начала их отношений.

Очевидно, это был незнакомец. Только был ли тот всё ещё незнакомцем?

Он подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке, где лежал телефон, и пробежал глазами по сообщению.

_эй_

_кажется, я ни разу не спросил твоё имя? (_ _・・_ _;)_ _ゞ_

Чанбин хмыкнул, сжав телефон. Парень был прав, они всё ещё не представились друг другу. Феликс наверняка бы ржал до упаду, узнай об этом.

И Чанбин сделал мысленную заметку никогда не упоминать при нём этот факт, чтобы уберечь себя от смущения.

_хм_

_кажется, ты прав_

_тогда скажи мне своё имя?(_ _･_ _ω <)_ _☆_

 

_не_

_но я хочу знаааааать_ _｡ﾟ_ _(_ _｡ﾉ_ _ω_ _ヽ｡_ _)_ _ﾟ_ _｡_

Чанбин хихикнул, прикидывая возможные варианты. В принципе, он мог представиться. Не то, чтобы он скрывал свою личность или что-то вроде того.

Даже несмотря на то, что ему нравилось подшучивать над незнакомцем больше, чем было необходимо.

_и что мне с этого?_

_я перестану донимать тебя!!_

_ну. какое-то время по крайней мере._

_а ещё я порезался о бумагу иии_

_мне больно o(T_ _ヘ_ _To)_

_разве ты не хочешь побыть хорошим для человека, которому больно¿?_

− Мило, − пробормотал Чанбин себе под нос.

По какой-то причине пальцы покалывало, и он не мог не улыбаться, глядя в телефон.

_ладно, ладно._

_я Чанбин._

_!!!!!!_

_очень милое имя!!_

_а я джисон ( ˙_ _꒳_ _˙ )_

Чанбин пробормотал имя несколько раз, пробуя его на вкус. Звучало отлично.

Он понятия не имел, почему Джисон сказал, что у него милое имя. Очевидно, “Джисон” звучало милее, и не то, чтобы он был предвзят.

_порез всё ещё болит?_

_оооо, тебе не всё равно!! *¯ ³¯*)_

_ну хз_

_может, я рассчитывал, что ты умрёшь от потери крови?_

_м, ладно. грубиян_

_но да, я уже в порядке!!_

_какая жалость_

_ой да з а т к н и сь !!!!! (_ _」＞＜_ _)_ _」_

Чанбин улыбнулся, глядя на экран в последний раз, отложил телефон и осмотрел комнату.

На стуле лежала брошенная футболка, а потерянный розовый носок валялся в углу.

Он вздохнул.

Стирка сама себя не постирает, так ведь?

×

Чанбин никогда не понимал, почему идею соулмэйтов так превозносили в романтическом смысле.

Эта тема часто всплывала в разговорах однокурсников, которые рассуждали о поисках идеальных для себя людей, и ему часто попадались рассказы о тех, кто верил в предназначенного судьбой человека.

Если честно, Чанбин считал это всё преувеличением.

Не то, чтобы он не верил в романтику или не испытывал никаких романтических чувств к людям (как это было с Чаном), но многие часто забывали, что любовь проявляется не только таким образом.

Иногда, всего лишь иногда, когда Чанбин ночевал у Феликса и Чана, он позволял задуматься себе на эту тему.

Мысли скользили в голове при взгляде на Феликса, развалившегося на диване в гостиной. Его голова покоилась на подушке, которую, Чанбин был уверен, подложил Чан, когда заметил, что тот уснул. Губы Феликса были приоткрыты, и он время от времени похрапывал. Лицо было чистым от косметики, и веснушки украшали его.

Чанбин мягко улыбнулся. Раньше Феликс всегда их прятал, но теперь он делал это всё реже после того, как его бойфренд признался в чувствах. Тот так часто делал комплименты Феликсу и его веснушкам, что немудрено, какой положительный эффект это произвело.

На другой стороне комнаты Чан уснул за столом, уткнувшись лицом в ноутбук. Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, и Чанбин забеспокоился о том, как мало тот отдыхал в последнее время. Чан пробормотал себе что-то под нос, но затих, когда Чанбин осторожно ткнул его в плечо.

Стоило признать, это было забавно.

В такие бессонные ночи он осознавал, насколько дороги ему эти два придурка, лучшие друзья, и признавался себе, что не заслуживает их дружбы. Просто не мог понять, как такие чудесные люди хотели проводить с ним время. Но, естественно, он не жаловался.  

Краем глаза Чанбин заметил, что Феликс пошевелился во сне. Он сжал крепче телефон в руках, позвал бойфренда по сокращённому имени и умолк.

Не задумываясь, Чанбин снял толстовку и осторожно накрыл ею плечи Чана. Тот никак не отреагировал, и парень потрепал его по кудрявым волосам, прежде чем развернуться и взглянуть на Феликса. “ _Может, попробовать заснуть ещё раз”,_ мелькнула в голове мысль. Он лёг рядом с Феликсом и сгрёб его в охапку за спину, удовлетворенно фыркнув.

В этот раз он уснул довольно быстро.

И да, Чанбин считал их своими платоническими соулмэйтами.

×

На занятиях по фотографии было весело.

Только… не на теоретических.

Чанбин повернулся к окну, ересь, которую нёс преподаватель, едва откладывалась в его мыслях, и он незаметно закатил глаза, убедившись, что на него не обращают внимание.

Конечно, это было важно, если он хотел стать фотографом, но именно в этом была загвоздка. Если.

Ему, правда, нравилась фотография. Настолько сильно, что можно было списать на искреннюю любовь.

Он просто не знал, действительно ли хочется заниматься этим всю жизнь.

И Чанбин не стал бы жаловаться, если бы реализовался именно так. Просто это не было его целью.

Проблема была в том, что он не знал, в чём она состоит.

И прежде, чем успел погрузиться в размышления с возможными падением в экзистенциальный кризис, который наверняка бы закончился панической атакой посреди занятия, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Чанбин взглянул на преподавателя проверяя, не смотрит ли тот в его сторону, и вытащил телефон.

_у меня арт блок. с п а с и_

Чанбин уставился на сообщение, подняв вверх одну бровь от удивления.

_нарисуй котика._

_радужного или что-нибудь такое, хз_

_потому что, ну, чувак, всем нравятся котики_

Что-то лёгкое врезалось ему в голову, Чанбин повернулся и увидел клочок бумаги на земле.

Он уставился на студента позади.

 _бжчки ты гений!!!!! o(*°_ _▽_ _°*)o_

 _я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать_ _ฅ_ _(•_ _ㅅ_ _•_ _❀_ _)_ _ฅ_

_кст а чем ты занят??_

_я на занятиях по фотографии_

_но конкретно это скучное, потому что теория._

_фоном ещё экзистенциальный кризис, но, полагаю, все сталкивались с подобным хоть раз_

_о нееееет_

_[изображение]_

_я нарисовал котика, чтобы подбодрить тебя!! ˶˙_ _꒳_ _˙ )_

       Это был простой набросок мультяшного котика, пристально смотрящего вдаль с

широко распахнутыми глазами и навостренными ушами, будто он к чему-то прислушивался.

       Чанбин уставился на рисунок и неверяще приоткрыл рот, проигнорировав второй клочок бумаги, что прилетел ему в спину мгновением спустя.

_как тебе удалось нарисовать такую прелесть так быстро?_

_э_

_ничего ж такого ведь? это ж просто каракули лмао (_ _ノ_ _ω_ _ヽ_ _)_

_чувак, ты очень крут._

_у меня хорошо выходит только фотографировать :/_

_оооо покажи!! (_ _ﾉ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _✧_

Чанбин прикусил губу прежде чем проверить свою галерею. Была фотография Феликса, которую он сделал в школьной студии: парень с широкой улыбкой прикрывал рукой глаза, свет ненавязчиво падал на волосы, и тот выглядел таким мягким, каким его знал Чанбин. Феликса было сложно узнать на этой фотографии, только если достаточно хорошо знать его самого и его внешний вид.

Фотография в самом деле была отличная и как раз для последнего проекта. Чанбин подумал, что поделиться ею с Джисоном не было плохой идеей.

Поэтому отправил её.

_ВАААААААААААААААААААА МИЛО_

_ЭТО ТЫ??_

_лмао нет_

_это мой лучший друг._

_чёрт._

_я рассчитывал, что наконец-то узнаю, как ты выглядишь_ _＞_ _＜_

_но всё ещё милый_

_не рассчитывай на многое, у него уже есть бойфренд_

_почему всех красавчиков уже разобрали (_ _っ_ _˘̩_ _╭╮_ _˘̩)_ _っ_

_ну я всё ещё не занят, так что_

 

 _тогда ты - моя следующая цель (_ _･_ _ω <)_ _☆_

Если Чанбин и покраснел от этого сообщения, то заметили это только однокурсники.

×

 − Прекращай так улыбаться, глядя в телефон, ты хуже Феликса.

Чанбин бросил выразительный взгляд на Чана, который сидел на противоположном конце дивана их с Феликсом гостиной.

Он опять ночевал у них дома (как обычно), и последние пять минут Чан пытался завладеть вниманием Чанбина.

Даже еда не сработала. И это начало беспокоить Чана.

− Никто не может быть хуже Феликса, − пробормотал Чанбин, чувствуя себя преданным, раз лучший друг посмел выдать такое.

Явно не убеждённый Чан поднял одну бровь.

− Да ладно? Что-то блеск в твоих глазах на пару с чистым обожанием при каждом новом сообщении говорят об обратном.

Чанбин зашипел, откинул телефон назад на диван и только спустя несколько секунд смог достаточно успокоиться для ответа.

− Это… не совсем так, − слабо оправдывался он, прикрывая лицо руками.

Чан непонимающе смотрел в ответ. Чанбин почувствовал, как его уши горят от смущения.

− А как тогда?

 Едва раздвинув пальцы, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Чана, Чанбин спрятался обратно.

− Джисон…наверное, милый. Вот и всё, мы не так хорошо знаем друг друга, − пояснил он так кратко, как только мог, и когда опять взглянул на лучшего друга, то увидел на его лице ласковую улыбку.

− Всё хорошо, можешь не торопиться, − заверил он, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Чанбина, а затем дерзко добавил: − Но расскажи мне, когда соберёшься, тряпка.

После этого комментария проснулся внутренний каратист Чанбина и стукнул Чана по шее.

×

В тот же день Чанбин одиноко лежал на кровати в общаге и бездумно листал Тамблер.

Его блог не был так уж популярен, но к нему обращались по никнейму, а ещё он пару раз просыпался и видел вопросы во входящих.

Было приятно.

По большей части он фолловил блоги про покемонов, музыку, милые эстетики или что-то, связанное с модой.

Его друзья не были в курсе про блог, по крайней мере Феликс.

Чанбин заметил однажды таинственного фолловера, и чувство от этого было столь знакомым, что он был практически уверен, что это Чан. Через два дня тот пару раз бросал странные и удивлённые взгляды, что говорило в пользу предположений, но Чанбин был слишком поглощён курицей, чтобы задавать вопросы.

В любом случае, он бы не признал, что ведёт милый блог про покемонов. Потому что он не вёл. Вообще нет. Просто это слегка смущающе, а ему всё ещё было необходимо поддерживать репутацию.

Парень почти пролистал мимо, но всё же выцепил в ленте изображение бегущего щенка с широко раскрытой пастью и шерстью буквально повсюду.

Он был невероятно милым, даже если не вписывался в его блог. Чанбин сконцентрировался на том, что этот щенок… на самом деле напоминал ему кого-то.

Это не был ни Чан, ни Феликс. Тогда кто же?

О.

_[изображение]_

_напомнил мне тебя_

_?? почему? это же щеночек?_

_ага. он милый_

_ооо ты только что назвал меня милым? <(_ _￣︶￣_ _) >_

_......возможно._

_аарпарарра_

_оу_

_о у_

Чанбин уставился на текст, склонив в замешательстве голову вбок. И что это должно было значить?

_??_

_рапррарарара я в порядке_

_х о т я_

_я измазал своё лицо краской из-за этого х а_

Чанбин не смог сдержать фырканье и повалился на подушку, зарываясь лицом в мягкий материал и пряча полную нежности улыбку от всего мира.

И ему было непонятно, как этот парень умудрялся разбудить в нём столько чувств и заставить сердце биться чаще от простого текстового сообщения.

Это происходило снова и снова, и Чанбину, наверное, уже следовало признать, что он был несколько сентиментален.

_да?_

_ага,,_

_[изображение]_

На фотографии были всего лишь глаза Джисона, но это заставило Чанбина рвано вдохнуть, и он заволновался, в порядке ли его лёгкие.

У парня были тёмные и широко распахнутые глаза. И мягкое мерцание в них напомнило Чанбину о том, что часто называют “звёздами в глазах”. Если это было правдой, то в глазах Джисона была запечатлена целая вселенная.

На лицо падала тень от волны каштановой чёлки. Изображение заканчивалось на носе, который был весь измазан глубокой синей краской. Был ли это цвет ночного неба или же голубой цвет незабудок, Чанбин понятия не имел. Он хоть и был фотографом, но ничего не смыслил в мудрёных цветах.

Он просто знал, что из-за этого галактика в глазах Джисона сияла ещё ярче, и по какой-то причине Чанбин почувствовал слабость в коленках.

_...у тебя действительно прекрасные глаза_

Он отпрянул от того, что напечатали его пальцы прежде, чем добавить, “ _ты неудачник,”_ чтобы сообщение звучало не настолько сопливо.

 _ваа, спасибо (_ _๑_ _˘_ _︶_ _˘_ _๑_ _)_

После этого Чанбин решил оставить разговор и зарылся лицом в подушку пуще прежнего, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд игрушки Манчлекса с противоположного угла кровати.

×

Он не ходил со своим соседом Уджином за покупками уже…

Даже и не вспомнить, когда это было в последний раз. Но точно очень давно.

В груди засело тёплое чувство от размеренной походки по рядам с корзиной и пустяков, которые приходили Уджину в голову. Чанбин не мог поверить, как сильно скучал по этому.

Он мягко улыбнулся, Уджин ответил ему своей фирменной котячьей улыбкой и положил коробку с овсянкой в корзину, изливая чувства о своих двух парнях: Минхо и Чонине.

Чанбин помнил, как отношения Уджина с Минхо только начинались, как его улыбка становилась шире, чем возможно было, как он безмятежно мурлыкал по утрам, едва проснувшись. Это резко контрастировало со временем, когда Уджин с Чанбином только съехались.

Чонин был новым пополнением в их отношениях, и на данный момент это вносило некоторые сложности.

− Ты же знаешь, что Минхо деромантик? Он всё ещё не уверен в своих чувствах к Чонину, и ему требуется некоторое время, − пробормотал Уджин, тыкая себя в щеку при выборе конфет.

Чанбин выжидающе уставился с надеждой, что конфеты окажутся в корзине, но в итоге скис, когда Уджин пожал плечами и без сомнения отложил упаковку в сторону, продолжив:

− И сейчас они оба встречаются со мной, но не друг с другом. Определенно, Чонин уже втрескался в Минхо. Надо просто подождать и выяснить, будет ли что чувствовать Минхо в ответ.

Чанбин хмыкнул, запоминая, и тут его взгляду упал на упаковку с банановым молоком.

В голове сразу возник весьма определённый человек, и прежде, чем он успел осознать, молоко оказалось в корзине. Чанбин был очень рад, что Уджин никак это не прокомментировал.

− А Чонин не против? Или принимает факт того, что ты асексуал?

Уджин с нежностью смотрел на свои руки.

− Он милый мальчик. Это не беспокоит его так, как некоторых.

Взгляд Уджина на мгновение погас, а Чанбин вздрогнул. В его памяти всплыли воспоминания, которые он хотел бы забыть, потому что в них были плачущий Уджин и его бывший, который не понимал, что нет значит нет. Хорошо, что Чанбин вернулся домой вовремя и успел предотвратить то, что могло зайти слишком далеко.

Затем на лице Уджина опять появилась улыбка, глаза засияли прежним светом, и он продолжил:

− Я очень рад, что мы нашли его.

Чанбин даже не сопротивлялся ответной улыбке.

− А я рад, что ты счастлив.

Уджин прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся ещё шире, и позже, когда они вернулись домой, Чанбин обнаружил лишнюю упаковку бананового молока на прикроватной тумбочке, так как был совершенно точно уверен, что брал только одну.

В ответ Чанбин, когда уходил из общежития, всунул спящему Уджину Манчлекса в качестве благодарности.

Потому что Уджин осознавал, насколько важен для Чанбина Гю.

И знал, что тот оценит жест.

Они были знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы понимать друг друга.

×

В следующий раз, когда Чанбин представлял свою музыку, вновь появился тот самый парень, с которым они пересеклись пару недель назад.

В этот раз его очередь была перед Чанбином, и тот всё ещё не мог не восхищаться гладкостью читки, насколько уверенно и комфортно чувствовал он себя на сцене и сколь явно получал удовольствие от процесса.

       Когда на сцене находился Чанбин, он чувствовал страсть и буквально выплёвывал важные для себя мысли, вытаскивал наружу те вещи, на которые в обычной жизни не хватало уверенности.  

Когда же на сцену вышел Джей Ван, это было абсолютно другое чувство.

В нём тоже была страсть, но в его подаче ещё присутствовала некая дикость. Глаза всегда были направлены в аудиторию, он будто заглядывал прямо в душу, а свободные движения под музыку и широкая ухмылка на губах сразили Чанбина наповал.

И вновь он обнаружил, что не в силах пошевелиться, завороженный развернувшимся представлением.

Когда Чанбин вновь поймал взгляд парня, тот показался ему смутно знакомым, но он не был уверен, где видел его прежде.

Пронизывающий взгляд исчез, парень ещё раз улыбнулся, покидая сцену, и Чанбину пришлось напомнить себе, что его выход – следующий. Поэтому он вылетел из толпы так быстро, как только мог, что было отнюдь непросто.

Его лицо раскраснелось от движений, а тело вспотело, хотя выступление ещё даже не началось, но когда Чанбин увидел знакомый взгляд и улыбку, то почувствовал, как сердцебиение замедляет ход. Он сможет справиться со всем.

Чанбин тонул в музыке, ощущал подбадривающие звуки толпы и впервые в этом месте снял кепку, что обычно скрывала его лицо в тени, бросил её в толпу и услышал больше криков в ответ.

И, в противовес прежним мыслям, Чанбин не чувствовал себя незащищённым, только свободным. Он наслаждался моментом и улыбался перед последним куплетом мягче, чем раньше.

Это обескуражило завсегдатаев, но мгновение спустя раздались одобрительные возгласы, а когда песня закончилась, Чанбин даже хихикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Взглянув в глаза определённому человеку, он обнаружил там восхищение, и это обескураживало.

Радостный Чанбин на слегка шатающихся ногах покинул сцену. Позже, перед тем как уснуть, он обнаружил два непрочитанных сообщения от Джисона.

_я только что услышал пение ангела_

_от его голоса захватывает дух, кажется, я чувствую влечение к тому, кого даже не знаю_

Текст напомнил ему о человеке, которого он видел дважды в своей жизни, и он понимал Джисона, как никто другой. Джей Ван. Весьма интересный.

_забавно, я в той же ситуации_

И отключился.

×

− Слушай, Феликс.

Феликс растерянно повернулся к Чанбину. Волосы мешали, закрывая глаза, но парень даже не заметил этого, сконцентрировав внимание на лежащем на его кровати Чанбине.

− Да? − пробасил он ниже обычного из-за изнеможения и прикрыл ноутбук, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от разговора.  

− Как ты… понял, что тебе нравится твой бойфренд? − Спросил Чанбин нерешительно, так как был не уверен в подаче вопроса.

Брови Феликса поползли вверх от удивления, и несколько секунд он обалдело сидел, а после заговорил:

− Это было очевидно, наверное? Кроме волнения, мне хотелось делать то, что прежде не нравилось, просто чтобы быть с ним, − медленно начал он и задумчиво уставился в потолок. − От его касаний сердцебиение ускорялось, и я стал задумываться о вещах, которыми не хотел бы заниматься с тобой или Крисом, без обид только. Например, иногда мне хотелось взять его за руку или целовать пальцы, и… ладно, судя по выражению твоего лица, ты не хочешь это слышать, − перебил он себя, хихикнув. − Непроизвольно я называл его про себя ангелом, сравнивал улыбку с солнцем, и всё в том же духе, пока не осознал, что мои чувства носят вовсе не платонический характер.

Чанбин поджал губы и уставился на стену.

− С твоих слов всё так просто, − пробормотал он себе под нос.

Феликс открыто рассмеялся и заработал выразительный взгляд в ответ.

− Не переживай, это может показаться сложным на первый взгляд. − Феликс мягко улыбнулся, глядя Чанбину в глаза. − Но чем дальше, тем легче.

Чанбин застонал, перекатился несколько раз на кровати Феликса и, надувшись, уставился уже на потолок.

− Почему не может быть просто с самого начала, − проныл он и заорал, когда рядом с лицом пролетела футболка.

− Потому что ты нетерпеливый засранец, − пропел Феликс с лукавой улыбкой, и Чанбину захотелось его придушить прямо на месте.

В принципе, он вполне мог надрать ему уши прямо сейчас.

И никому не следовало знать, что позже Чану их пришлось разнимать.

×

Банановое молоко совершенно точно призывало его со своего места на тумбочке.

Чанбин перебирал самые последние фотографии, решая, какие редактировать в фотошопе, чтобы позже включить в проект, а какие оставить для себя. В итоге он, в порыве ностальгии, начал пересматривать старые фотографии. В последнее время всё чаще накатывало подобное настроение, из-за чего сначала заклеймили размазнёй, а после прилетело несколько тычков от Феликса и подушка в лицо от Уджина.

Но Чанбин ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему нравилось хранить любимые воспоминания в изображениях.

И парень всё ещё не мог сосредоточиться на работе, потому что чёртово банановое молоко продолжало маячить на заднем фоне.  

Чанбин вздохнул, подошёл к кровати и присел перед тумбочкой, сконцентрировав взгляд на напитке.

Это была обычная жёлтая коробка, на одной стороне которой были изображены несколько бананов и почему-то тигр, а на другой – пучок соломы.

Случившегося уже не вернуть, и при взгляде на упаковку Чанбин не мог отделаться от мыслей о человеке, который питал необъяснимую страсть к этому напитку.  

Он сложил руки на тумбочке, а после опустил на них голову. Взгляд стал мягче, но всё ещё был сосредоточен на молоке.

Чанбин задумался, что бы сказал Джисон, узнав, что он купил его любимое дурацкое молоко.

Засияли бы его глаза от волнения? Надоедал бы он, чтобы Чанбин сначала попробовал, а потом спрашивал, понравилось ли? Или вообще бы ничего не подумал?

 _Нет_ , нахмурился Чанбин, Джисон был не такой. Его было легко расшевелить, и он никогда не оставался безучастным по отношению к Чанбину, так с чего вдруг такие сомнения?

Наверняка им начала овладевать паранойя. Или мозг по незнанию подсовывал глупые идеи.

Неожиданно телефон подал сигнал. Чанбин достал его из кармана и увидел сообщение от человека, о котором как раз думал.

− Лёгок на помине, − пробормотал он, разблокировав телефон.

 _биниииииии_ _。_ _゜゜_ _(´_ _Ｏ_ _`)_ _゜゜_ _。_

 _я только что навернулся с лестницы_ _ㅠ_ _ㅠ_

_теперь у меня всё болит, а на щеке порез.._

_ты в порядке?_

_не очень…_

_ладно, и что я должен с этим сделать?_

_поцеловать, чтобы остановить кровь?_

_[*джисон это запомнил]_

_ой да заткнись уже, задрот_

_тоже люблю тебя_ _♡_

Чанбин покачал головой, положил телефон обратно в карман и бросил ещё один взгляд на упаковку.

Когда через несколько минут Уджин зашёл в их общую комнату, он в замешательстве уставился на покрасневшего Чанбина, яростно потягивающего банановое молоко.

×

Чанбин любил своих друзей. Очень.

Правда, не тогда, когда они ржали над его ростом.

_почему я дружу с идиотами_

_сам такой_

Он закатил глаза, потому что, естественно, от Джисона иного ждать и не стоило. Самодовольный гадёныш.

 

_спасибо_

_но серьёзно, они продолжают шутить над моим ростом_

_о? как?_

_называют меня “мелкий”_

_ав, не переживай_

_я вообще невысокий_

_что на самом деле фигово, потому что хочу встречаться с кем-то ниже меня…_

Чанбин поднял брови вверх от удивления. Был ли тот таким же низким, как он сам?

_ну и какого ты роста?_

_169 см_

Чёрт.

_ты всё ещё выше меня…_

_правда??_

_к сожалению, дааа_

_оооу_ _ᕕ_ _(_ _ᐛ_ _)_ _ᕗ_

_то есть, технически ты идеального для меня роста хм хм_

_ой, упс_

_посмотри на время!!_

_прости, надо идти п о к а_

Чанбин бросил телефон позади себя, приложил ладони к лицу и проклинал то, что его щёки упрямо продолжали гореть.

Почему он… смущался от слов Джисона?

Наверняка Чанбин находился в отрицании, но пофигу. Он не собирался ничего признавать. Особенно то, что он был увлечен. Потому что он не был. Ни капли.

×

Было два часа ночи, и Чанбин всё никак не мог уснуть, неважно, как сильно он буравил взглядом потолок или проклинал сбитый режим.

В конце концов парень оказался на кухне в слишком большой футболке для сна, едва выглядывающих из-под неё шортах и пушистой паре тапочек, которые подарил ему Феликс пару лет назад.

Естественно, едва друг всучил подарок, Чанбин сморщил нос в притворном отвращении, но в итоге тайком носил их дома. Или, скорее, пытался при наличии соседа по комнате.

В ожидании, пока закипит вода, он пустым взглядом уставился на стену и пробежался рукой по и так взъерошенным волосам.

Если не получается уснуть, то почему бы не сделать кофе и не попробовать заняться чем-то полезным?

Он зевнул и неосознанно прикрыл рот ладонью.

− Ты почему не спишь?

Голос Уджина выдернул Чанбина из мыслей. Или, точнее, их отсутствия − сознание было пустым от недосыпа, и невозможно было на чём-то сосредоточиться.

Чанбин обернулся и увидел Уджина, облокотившегося о дверной косяк с бережно зажатым в руках Гю.

Осознав, что от него всё ещё ждут ответа, лишь пожал плечами и смущённо отвёл взгляд.

В целом, когда Уджин ловил его в такой ситуации, это очень напоминало, как если бы его застукала мама, включая фирменный _я не удивлена, всего лишь разочарована_ взгляд, отчего Чанбин чувствовал себя совсем крошечным.

− Пошли спать, Бинни, − позвал Уджин высоким голосом. Когда парень перевёл взгляд, то увидел, как Уджин покачивает игрушкой, притворяясь Гю.

Следовало признать, это было мило.

− Что, правда, надо? − Чанбин не хотел ныть, но был слишком сонным, чтобы обращать внимание на свой тон.

Уджин заставил игрушку мотнуть головой вверх-вниз и выжидающе посмотрел из-за Гю.

Чанбин лишь вздохнул и позволил себя утащить. Они улеглись вдвоём в кровать Уджина и уютно обнялись. В кои-то веки Чанбин был рад своему росту, потому что так обниматься было ещё удобнее.

− Итак, есть какой прогресс в вашем любовном треугольнике? − голос звучал приглушенно из-за того, что Чанбин уткнулся головой в плечо Уджина. Они немного повозились, чтобы было проще разговаривать.

− Вроде да. Вчера Минхо сказал, что не уверен, но, возможно, он потихоньку начинает увлекаться Чонином, − устало фыркнул Уджин. В его голосе звучала нежность. − Ну а Чонин как обычно. Покупает цветы в надежде завоевать сердце. И меня при этом не забывает.

Чанбин буквально увидел зажёгшуюся над своей головой лампочку. Если бы он был персонажем мультика, вокруг него бы уже летали сплошные знаки восклицания.

− Так вот откуда те розы!

Наверняка он сказал это слишком громко, но Уджин лишь рассмеялся, ни капли не задетый.

− Да, он прямо романтик. Минхо на целую секунду впал в режим гей-паники.

Чанбин аж охнул.

− Надеюсь, он преуспеет в своей маленькой миссии.

− Я тоже надеюсь на это. Можешь представить его нытье, если не получится? −  Чанбин рассмеялся, и Уджин его перебил: − нет, парень, ты не понимаешь. Я встречаюсь с обоими. Вообрази недовольство Чонина, если я буду встречаться с Минхо а он − нет. Он будет дуться на меня, пока не куплю ему мороженое, чтобы подбодрить, или что другое.

Чанбин ещё больше зашёлся смехом.

×

_я только что осознал_

_что ты фактически видел моё лицо_

_а я всё ещё не имею понятия, как ты выглядишь;;_

Чанбин моргал, глядя на экран, и не был уверен, что ему ответить.

_погоди, ты что, хочешь мою фотку?_

_нет!_

_в смысле да!!_

_уклдотукпоукпуп то есть, ты не против…_

В этом и была вся соль: был ли он против или нет?

Задумавшись, Чанбин в итоге не смог найти ни одной причины, чтобы не сделать этого. Они достаточно хорошо друг друга знали, и он доверял младшему (да, именно так. Это выяснилось пару дней назад, и от Джисона уже сыпались шуточки о том, что он младше, но выше. В ответ Чанбин угрожал чёрным списком.)

Поэтому он пробежался по галерее и уже после вспомнил, что делает селфи раз в сто лет.

Кажется, время пришло.

Не уверенный в ракурсе, он сфотографировал себя со знаком пис просто потому, что мог.

_[изображение]_

_что думаешь?_

_в  Е Л И К О Л Е П НО_

_роодПГАГАГНГапдгш_

_в смысле_

_гхм._

_надо поработать над твоими навыками селфи_

_ракурс что-то мм_

_но ты всё равно милый˙_ _꒳_ _˙ )_

_не знаю, то ли чувствовать себя польщённым, то ли обиженным_

_почему не всё и сразу лмао_

− Ах ты ж маленький засранец, − прошептал Чанбин с ласковой улыбкой.

Уджин даже не оторвал взгляд от книги с противоположного конца комнаты, уже привыкший к поведению Чанбина.

Правда, он пробормотал _“втрескался по уши”_ себе под нос.

×

Чанбин в очередной раз оказался на сцене с той разницей, что в этот раз Джей Вана не было нигде: ни в толпе, ни на выступлении.

И это немного волновало.

Он даже запнулся из-за этого в словах, но аудитория не заметила, и то хорошо. Все были слишком заняты распитием алкоголя или танцами одной вспотевшей толпой, чтобы подметить, как дрогнул его голос.

Но под конец выступления, когда Чанбин наконец-то принял, что рэппер не появится, он неожиданно поймал взгляд знакомых широко распахнутых глаз. И в этот раз кроме восхищения там ещё было осознание.

Правда, Чанбин не был уверен, что именно тот осознал.

Даже не задумываясь, он покинул сцену с желанием уйти как можно скорее и похоронить себя от смущения под одеялом после двух ошибок в выступлении. Этого было достаточно для хренового самочувствия.

Но Чанбин не успел покинуть здание, потому что кто-то в маленьком закулисном коридоре схватил его за запястье, осторожно потянул назад, и неожиданно он оказался спиной к стене. На него уставилась пара знакомых глаз.

Они впервые оказались друг перед другом, и Чанбин отметил, что, кажется, Джей Ван был немного выше его, что в обычной ситуации бы расстроило, но сейчас лишь будоражило.

Чанбин был уверен, что парень вряд ли осознанно это сделал, наверняка под влиянием импульса, потому что мгновением спустя его глаза широко распахнулись, и он сделал шаг назад. При этом он был всё ещё чертовски близко, и Чанбину пришлось напомнить себе, как правильно дышать

А затем парень спросил:

− Чанбин?

Сердце Чанбина запнулось, а сам он застыл.

Джей Ван знал, как его зовут? Откуда? И почему?

Оторопевший Чанбин кивнул, и, кажется, это немного успокоило парня.

− Я знал, что не ошибся. Это ты, правда, ты, прям, вау, − затараторил он.

Речь было трудно уловить, ведь сердце Чанбина грохотало в груди то ли от тревоги, то ли от факта, что этот милый парень знал, кто он, тогда как сам Чанбин понятия не имел, кто такой Джей Ван.

− Погоди. Я понял, ты знаешь меня, но ты сам кто?  − выдавил он и взмахнул рукой, чтобы прекратить поток слов.

Джей Ван несколько секунд удивлённо смотрел в ответ.

Чанбин проклинал свою неспособность читать эмоции по выражению лица. Это могло быть очень полезным, так как его взаимодействие с людьми обычно заканчивалось неловкими переглядываниями.

Не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Взгляд Джей Вана был нежным и ласковым, а сам он был так близко, что Чанбин не удержался и опустил взгляд на его губы. Осознав, что делает, тотчас отвёл глаза с горящими от смущения щеками.

− Я Джисон, − пробормотал парень и умолк. Его едва было слышно за музыкой в соседнем помещении, но Чанбин услышал и…

Стоп.

Джисон?

Чанбин так резко повернул голову, что вполне мог свернуть себе шею, и изумлённо уставился на парня, который смущённо улыбался и потирал затылок.

Осознание резко ударило по Чанбину, и, конечно же это был Джисон. Те же глаза с бесконечными вселенными, тот же милый нос, сейчас уже без следа краски.

Чанбин почувствовал желание поцеловать парня прямо здесь и сейчас, схватить и оставить лёгкий поцелуй на губах, но порыв сошёл на нет, и в итоге он всего лишь растерянно улыбнулся. Его руки, прижатые к стене, подрагивали, и Чанбин надеялся, что его нервозность останется незамеченной.

− Ты и правда такой милый, как я себе представлял, − прошептал Джисон себе под нос.

Чанбин его всё равно услышал, и его щёки стали ещё краснее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее.

− А ты высокий, − пробормотал он в ответ.

Джисон мягко усмехнулся и помотал головой, отчего чёлка упала ему прямо на глаза. Руки Чанбина буквально зачесались потянуться и убрать волосы.

− Не, просто ты коротышка.

В этот раз Чанбин себя уже не останавливал, и Джисон отнюдь не по-мужски завопил, когда ему прилетел тычок между рёбер.

×

Навыки кулинарии Чанбина всегда оставляли желать лучшего.

Уджин мог зайти на кухню и сообразить идеальный и здоровый обед из ничего за двадцать минут, тогда как Чанбин лишь смотрел на спаленный бекон на пару с недоваренными яйцами.

Когда его сосед отсутствовал и не мог готовить (Уджин считал своей миссией следить за регулярным питанием Чанбина, и, само собой, тот не жаловался), то приходилось докучать Чану и шантажировать лапшой быстрого приготовления, чтобы он пришёл и сделал что-то получше.

Но в этот раз в общежитии было пусто, а Чан не отвечал на звонки − наверняка свалился от недосыпа, надо бы убедиться позже, что Феликс заботится о нём. В итоге Чанбин решил справиться самостоятельно.  

Как только парень сделал первый укус... можно ли было назвать этой едой? то сморщил от отвращения нос. Следовало признать, это едва ли было съедобно.

Наверняка ему придётся страдать от голода до возвращения Уджина.

Едва он поднялся, чтобы выкинуть _это,_ как телефон на кухонном столе загорелся. Чанбин подошёл и заволновался, увидев сообщение от Джисона.

Они едва разговаривали о первой личной встрече, будто молча договорились оставить это позади как негласное правило, которое никто не осмеливался нарушить.

Но при этом они не прекратили разговаривать вообще, даже наоборот.

(− _Почему бы вам просто не встретиться?_ \- спросил однажды Феликс и беззащитно вскинул руки, когда Чанбин бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

− _Всё сложно,_ − пробормотал он в ответ, и это всё объяснение, которое Феликс в итоге получил).

Чанбин был рад, что смог сдержать себя в тот вечер и не совершил ничего опрометчивого, хотя не был уверен, что случилось бы, продолжи они смотреть друг другу в глаза. (Это, впрочем, не останавливало его от бессонных ночей, которые он проводил, пялясь в потолок и думая о мерцающих вселенных в огромных глазах и мягких губах, залитых лунным светом.)

Разблокировав телефон, Чанбин с непроизвольной улыбкой прочитал сообщение.

_Бинни.. я попытался приготовить панкейки.._

_[изображение]_

_и у меня не получилось (?) (_ _つ_ _ω`_ _｡_ _)_

Да, панкейки явно выглядели не очень. Чанбин сощурился, глядя на фото. Это действительно были панкейки?

_всё нормально, я тоже в готовке не очень._

_поэтому понимаю тебя_

_я знал, что ты поймёшь меня (_ _ง_ _ื_ _▿_ _ื_ _)_ _ว_

_у тебя нет никого, кто умеет готовить?_

_у меня вот сосед очень хорошо готовит. и лучший друг тоже._

_я могу попросить их приготовить и для тебя что-то лмао_

_!!!!!! ты мой спаситель!!_

_здесь только хёнджин, а он ещё хуже меня_ _ㅠ_ _ㅠ_

_однажды он чуть не сжёг кухню…_

_и больше я его туда не пускал лкпрукпирк_

_тогда и меня ты бы вряд ли пустил, я как-то устроил пожар, пока кипятил воду_

_ты ч т о_

_как ты вообще…_

_¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

_ты слишком опасен даже для самого себя_

_даже не буду спорить._

×

− До меня только что дошло, − неожиданно пробубнил Чанбин в образовавшейся пару минут назад тишине. Феликс вопросительно повернулся в его сторону, а Чан хмыкнул. − Ты никогда не называл полного имени своего бойфренда. Только прозвища. Ну или сказал Чану, но мне никогда не говорил.

− Разве?

Феликс уставился с широко распахнутыми глазами и в замешательстве склонил голову набок. Чанбин медленно замотал головой и пробормотал: _“вообще нет”._

Чан хмыкнул ещё раз, уже явно соглашаясь со сказанным.

− Скорее всего, так и есть, потому что ты всегда называешь его слащавыми прозвищами вроде “цветочек”, “солнышко”, “причина моей преждевременной смерти”, “любовь всей жизни”, “единственный и неповтори”…

Перечисление оборвалось, когда в ответ прилетела подушка. Феликс яростно сверкал глазами и надул губы, а лицо и уши, которые он немедля спрятал под капюшон, покрылись ярким румянцем.

− Заткнись, − проныл он, лягнув прижавшего к себе подушку и явно развлекающегося Чана. Чанбин наблюдал за ними со стороны. − Это нечестно, я не могу шутить над вами, вы вообще аромантики и асексуалы!

Чан лишь подмигнул на этот выпад, и раздражённый Феликс в итоге сдался.

− Ладно, отвечаю на твой вопрос. − Феликс повернулся к Чанбину с робкой улыбкой. − Его зовут Хёнджин.

Парень молча кивнул, запоминая. Красивое имя. А вообще, довольно знакомое. Очень и очень знакомое имя.

Глубоко задумавшись, Чанбин сверлил взглядом пол и игнорировал ошарашенного Феликса.  

Хёнджин.

О боже.

Он застонал, когда в мыслях сошлись все точки, и схватился за голову. Едва его плеча коснулись, Чанбин заныл пуще прежнего.

− Чувак, ты в порядке?

Парень выдал самое сучье выражение лица, которое только мог, и взглянул на Феликса.

− Я выгляжу как человек, с которым всё в порядке?

Взгляд стал тяжелее, когда Феликс пожал плечами в ответ.

− Один вопрос. Твой бойфренд, случайно, не делит комнату с парнем по имени Джисон?

Выражение лица Феликса медленно перешло от замешательства до шока, его буквально озарило, а рот открылся от удивления.

Рот Феликса то открывался, то закрывался, и выглядел он как выброшенная на берег рыба. Затем спрятал лицо в руках, глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал, и в итоге неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону Чанбин.

− Только не говори мне. Что этот Джисон… который не даёт мне покоя, и, цитирую “ведёт себя как влюблённый по уши идиот”, обожает комедии… действительно твой чёртов краш последние несколько месяцев.

Чанбин оглянулся на Чана в поисках поддержки. Тот незаметно кивнул, и Чанбин повернулся к Феликсу с неловкой улыбкой.

− Ага?..

Рассерженный Феликс застонал в ответ, потянул за шнурки капюшона и полностью спрятал в нём лицо.

− Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу!

− Ну, ничего нового, − пробормотал Чанбин себе под нос и отстранился как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от пинка Феликса.  

×

Чанбин даже не понял, как всё произошло. Его _чудесные_ друзья решили, что пересечься одной огромной толпой, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, будет отличным решением. И это подразумевало вытащить Чанбина из дома и заставить его встретиться с _объектом его чувств_.

Сначала парень не понимал, чего они добивались. Его спросили, не хочет ли он прогуляться в парк развлечений, и, будучи наивным идиотом, он согласился.

Со временем выяснилось, что остальные так же приглашены. Не забылась ухмылка в голосе Феликса, когда он завопил в телефон, что Хёнджин тоже придёт.

Не вызывала подозрений и просьба Чана пригласить Уджина, который, само собой, притащит обоих своих парней, потому что чем больше, тем веселее, ведь так?

И сейчас, находясь рядом с киоском, где продавали мороженое с двумя рожками в руках, он мысленно проклинал всех подряд. Чанбин буравил взглядом тающее мороженое, и в его сердце закрались определённые опасения.

Когда он только пришёл, Уджин, Минхо и Чонин поджидали у входа, приветственно махали и взволнованно улыбались.

Минхо обвил руками Чонина, притянув его к себе как можно ближе, и бросал уничтожающие взгляды на каждого, кто осмелился взглянуть на парня. Уджин же довольно стоял рядом и держал Чонина за руку, переплетя их пальцы.

Когда они вошли в парк, Минхо словил лёгкий поцелуй от Уджина и вновь обнял Чонина, как коала. Брови Чанбина взлетели вверх от удивления.

Кажется, проблема решилась сама собой, и сияющий взгляд, которым Чонин смотрел то на Уджина, то на Минхо, по какой-то неведомой причине согревал сердце Чанбина.

Следовало признать, что они выглядели мило, и Чанбин был счастлив видеть Уджина окружённым любовью.

Но сейчас он уже не был так счастлив.

Его два лучших друга предложили ему сходить за мороженным. Они попросили всего лишь один шоколадный рожок и взять что-нибудь для себя, если хочется.

 Когда Чанбин обернулся назад и никого не увидел, в голову закралась мысль, что, возможно, ему стоит найти новых друзей.

Мысленно он забрал всё хорошее, что говорил о Феликсе и Чане, назад. Они чёртовы засранцы.

− Чанбин?

Такой знакомый голос прервал поток мыслей. Чанбин резко поднял голову и уставился на приближающегося человека.

На него смотрела пара тёмных глубоких глаз, губа была прикушена, как предположил Чанбин − от нервов, на лице сияла смущённая улыбка, а руки тонули в рукавах огромного мягкого свитера. Волосы то падали на глаза, то взметались вверх под порывами лёгкого ветра, и у Чанбина мелькнул вопрос, а такие же ли приятные кудри на ощупь, какими выглядят.

− Джисон? Что... ты тут делаешь? − спросил Чанбин, медленно моргая, а Джисон напряжённо потирал шею.

− Хёнджин попросил купить мороженого... я сначала было вернулся уточнить, какое именно он хочет, а его уже и след простыл. Потом увидел тебя, − пояснил Джисон, избегая взгляда.

Или Чанбину показалось, или у него ещё и щёки покраснели?

Наверняка это всё от ветра, убеждал себя Чанбин, отрицая все возможные предположения.

− Мои друзья сделали ровно то же самое, − пробормотал он в ответ, нахмурился и сжал мороженое в руках. − Только не говори мне, что эти засранцы всё спланировали.

− Вполне могли, − пожал плечами Джисон, а потом указал на шоколадное мороженое в руках Чанбина. − Ты собираешься есть это? Потому что не знаю, как ты, но я обожаю шоколад.

Чанбин пренебрежительно взглянул на мороженое и протянул руку к Джисону. Когда их пальцы коснулись, его щёки покраснели, но чувство было мимолётным, и Чанбин проклинал своё сердце за ускоренный из-за такой мелочи ритм.

− Если честно, я не очень люблю шоколад.

Джисон понимающе хмыкнул.

− Тогда ты просто можешь отдавать мне. Это буквально любовь всей моей жизни. − Быстро оглянувшись в поисках упомянутых хитрых друзей, Джисон надул губы, так как в толпе их было невозможно обнаружить. − В любом случае, не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь и повеселиться? Они всё равно нас бросили, и вряд ли мы можем с этим что-то поделать.

− Да, конечно.

Чанбин не мог поверить в то, насколько ровно звучал его голос, несмотря на бешеное сердцебиение и на то, как сердце трепыхалось в груди, грозясь выпрыгнуть в любой момент. Оставалось надеяться, что он не вывалит свои чувства в неподходящий момент.

 _“Это будет долгий вечер”,_ мелькнула мысль, с которой было невозможно не согласиться.

×

Как выяснилось, у Джисона не очень хорошие отношения с аттракционами. Чанбин едва мог сосредоточиться на скорости и адреналине, текущем в его венах, просто потому, что парень сидящий рядом с ним, слишком сильно отвлекал.

Джисон кричал, вопил, не важно, как это называлось, его рот просто не затыкался, глаза были широко распахнуты от страха, а рука неосознанно потянулась к Чанбину, и у того не хватило духу отстраниться. Он переплёл их пальцы с надеждой хоть немного успокоить парня.

Когда заезд закончился, волосы Джисона торчали в разные стороны, и Чанбин впервые увидел его лоб, от чего сердце в груди пропустило удар.

Несмотря на страх, Джисон настоял на следующем заезде, а потом ещё и ещё, пока Чанбин, в конце концов, не прижал его к стене.

− Очевидно, что тебе не нравится, почему же ты продолжаешь настаивать? − в замешательстве спросил Чанбин.

Парень грустно улыбнулся и потупился.

− Потому что нравится тебе. Я не хотел… лишать тебя веселья, − пробормотал он слабым голосом, нервно дёргая край кофты.

Взгляд Чанбина смягчился, и прежде, чем он осознал, рука потянулась к руке Джисона. Парень вопросительно взглянул.

− Вовсе необязательно заставлять себя, − пробормотал он, не удержавшись от улыбки. − Мы просто можем пойти куда-нибудь ещё.

− Куда?

Джисон явно не выглядел убеждённым и вновь опустил взгляд, а Чанбин желал вовсе не этого. Он хотел видеть улыбку, звёзды в глазах, сделать его счастливым.

Все эти мысли точно были спонтанными.

− Мы можем пойти в кафе, я знаю одно неподалёку. Или просто прогуляться?

       Он был согласен на что угодно, чтобы Джисону стало лучше. И парень явно видел эти затруднения, потому что с улыбкой сжал руку Чанбина, отчего у того в груди потеплело.

Отыскать выход не заняло много времени.

Чанбина уже не сильно волновала перспектива встретить друзей, поэтому он не чувствовал никакой вины, шагая по пустым улицам с Джисоном за руку. Парень был занят разглядыванием быстро темнеющего неба, его рот был приоткрыт от удивления, а Чанбин, в свою очередь, не мог отвести от него взгляда. Сверкающие глаза придавали Джисону фантастический и волшебный вид, отчего у Чанбина голова шла кругом.

В хорошем смысле.

Он рассматривал его лицо, то, как волосы закрывали лоб Джисона, мягкую на вид кожу, линию носа, а взглянув на губы, уже не смог отвести взгляда.

Они не выглядели так, как обычно описывали в романтических новеллах: никакого вишнёво-красного оттенка, нет приглашающего мерцания, наоборот − сплошь покрыты трещинками. Но это не мешало тому, что сердце опять ускорило ритм, и не сдерживало от желания потянуться и украсть поцелуй.  

Пару мгновений спустя Чанбин поднял взгляд вверх и испугался, увидев нечитаемый, но мягкий взгляд Джисона, направленный на него, и от этого перехватило дыхание.

Атмосфера вокруг отнюдь не была романтичной, не было ничего особенного в пустых улицах, по которым они блуждали. Чанбин даже не заметил, когда они остановились.

И лишь то, как рука Джисона обхватила его за талию, притягивая ближе, заставило его почувствовать то, чего он хотел больше всего. Пока он был с Джисоном, было неважно, насколько ситуация казалась неромантичной для остальных людей. Для него Джисона было достаточно.

Когда губы Джисона коснулись его губ, Чанбин неосознанно прикрыл глаза, и неожиданно мог вновь дышать.

Выдохнув, он подался вперёд, руки поднялись по плечам вверх и зарылись в волосы Джисона, и да, они были такими же мягкими, как и представлялось.

Губы были тоже такими, как Чанбин и думал: потрескавшимися и пухлыми, поцелуи же − нежными и немного робкими.  

Было хорошо. Даже замечательно.

После Чанбин отстранился и ласково взглянул Джисону в глаза. Его щёки порозовели от ответной улыбки.

− Джисон? − позвал Чанбин игриво, и взгляд парня просиял ещё больше.

− Да?

− Тебе совершенно точно нужен бальзам для губ.  

Смех Джисона заполнил улицу, и для Чанбина это был самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал.

×

_(Позже они обнимались на кровати Джисона, потому что тот решил, что дом Чанбина слишком далеко, чтобы возвращаться в поздний час. Неожиданно объятия Джисона стали немного крепче._

− _Знаешь, я обманул тебя. Хёнджин не отправлял меня за мороженым._ − _Голос звучал глухо, потому что он уткнулся носом Чанбину в плечо._

− _Почему?_

− _Я знал, что они планируют. Точнее, я был тем, кто придумал этот план,_ − _смущённо рассмеялся Джисон._ − _Я хотел признаться тебе, но никак не мог определиться, как сделать это… до того._

_Чанбин не удержался от счастливой улыбки._

− _Ты такой сентиментальный. )_

 


End file.
